The Heart of the Matter
by Juicytubegirl
Summary: What if after 100th episode Bones read Sweets book and realized her true feelings towards Booth Probably a two shot story and includes MAJOR spoilers for season 4-5
1. The Reasons Why

The Heart of the Matter

Chapter 1: The Reason Why

**Hey guys after watching the 100****th**** episode of Bones I tough of this little one or two shot story about what would happen if while reading Sweet's book "The Heart of the Matter" Bones would discover her feelings towards Booth but is she too late did he move on…**

"Come on Sweets, you have to let me read it." Dr. Temperance Brennan said trying to convince Dr. Lance Sweets to let her read the book he had written on herself and her partner Seeley Booth. A couple days ago Booth had told her that he loved her but she had rejected him telling him they couldn't go out.

"Why do you want to read it so badly?" Sweets asked her.

"Because I wanna see what people see between me and Booth, Angela's always telling me that we go great together and she told me that I should read your book to know what you think." She responded. Sweets sighed and went to his desk. He opened a drawer and pull out the manuscript and handed it to her.

"Don't tell Booth that you read it or he'll have my head." She smiled and ran out of the office. Sweets sat back down on his chair and called Angela…

"Angela Montenegro." She said into the phone.

"I gave it to her, happy now?" He knew Angela would be smiling a million dollar smile right now.

"Operation get Brennan and Booth together part 1 accomplished." She said and hung up the phone.

***

*Brennan's P.O.V*

When I got to my office I immediately started reading and got lost in the pages of the book.

**I haven't known Dr. Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth for that long but whenever they look at each other the sparkles in their eyes give it all away.**

What the heck was he talking about there wasn't any sparkles in our eyes. This boy was crazy. I continued reading.

**They care about one another, I remember once the grave digger kidnapped agent Booth and Dr. Brennan completely lost her mind trying to deal with the fact that the grave digger was back, being kidnapped herself she knew that they couldn't waste their time.**** In the end agent Booth was found and Dr. Brennan could finally breath again. **

What I wasn't going crazy, yes Booth was kidnapped so what, okay maybe not so what but technically I was breathing even when he was kidnapped or else I'd be dead right now.

I heard someone knock and looked up to see Booth standing there in all his glory…wait did I really just say that.

"What you reading Bones?" He asked walking into my office. I quickly closed the book and put it in bag.

"Nothing, you got a case?" He looked at me curiously.

"Yeah, a body was found in a closed down ballet studio a few blocks down." I nodded, grabbed my coat and followed him out the door.

***

We were now on our way to the ballet studio and my mind was still in Sweets book. We didn't look at each other the way he described in the book…did we. Maybe Booth did but I…I no It was out of the question.

"Bones you okay, you seem distracted?" He asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah I'm find, my minds just somewhere else." I really didn't know what to say. After he had told me about his feelings everything had been awkward between us. I missed us joking around eating out at the dinner after a hard day at work. Booth nodded and we continued our journey.

***

I was now in the interrogation room with Booth and Sweets, actually me and Sweets were in the room before that while we let Booth take care of the rest.

"You know in your in your book you say that when Booth was kidnapped I was a bit crazy, I mean that's not true." I told Sweets.

"It's completely normal Dr. Brenna to freak out when a loved one is in danger, and if I do remember correctly you did hit her with metal briefcase." Yeah I did hit her, but she deserved it that crazy bitch.

"Fine maybe I was a bit crazy, but what is that thing you say that when we talk to each other we have sparkles in our eyes, I mean." I was trying so desperately to prove a point here that I wasn't in love with Booth, but my theories seemed to be failing.

"I do not mean literally Dr. Brennan its just that every time you two are talking or in the same room together you both seem happier."

I looked trough the window and saw Booth standing up and taking his handcuffs.

"Marco Delvichi you are under arrest for the murder of Jane Gello you may keep quiet…" the rest of his sentence was a blur as everything floated around in my head. Did I love Booth, did I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Did I want to eventually get married even if I don't believe in marriage if it was with him would I do it. Did I wanna have kids with him. An image of a brown haired little girl with blue eyes running around the house following a much older Parker Booth came into my mind and I smiled. Would Parker be okay with me dating his father, what about Rebecca…she never liked me much apparently I'm just a cold hearted bitch. Only time would tell.

***

I was in my living room still reading the manuscript. I was almost done reading it and I was amazed at what Sweets had written. He wrote about the good stuff and the bad, the funny and the sad.

**Some people say Dr. Brenna is cold hearted and wouldn't be a good mother but I know different. The way she takes care of agent Booth's son, Parker, she takes care of him as if he was her own. Personally I think that one day they will both come to their senses and realize their feelings toward one another and come up to raise a family together. They would be the perfect family. **

Weirdly enough I actually see myself pregnant. I know I said I never wanted kids but only fools never change their minds. I was impressed, me and Booth always considered Sweets like a 12 year old boy but now after reading this. Sweets was right, Angela was right, Hodgins even Zach who still is in a mental hospital. Most importantly Booth was right, I did love him, I don't know why I rejected him. He's perfect, he's my…it hurts to say this but he's my soul mate. I quickly grabbed my coat and car keys and ran out the door.

***

I parked in front of his house. This was the moment, I wouldn't miss the moment. Booth told me once that every couple have their moment. Well this was ours. I walked the front door and knocked. After a while Booth opened the door his shirt was wide open and he was just in his boxers. My heart stopped beating, what it couldn't be true he couldn't of moved on that fast. Well it had been two weeks.

"Bones what's up" my eyes lingered on his and suddenly a blond girl walked up beside him and kissed his cheek and smiled at me. That was when my world shattered.

**Okay yes there will be a second part which will** **probably be out tomorrow or later today. I made up the stuff in the book so yeah thank you guys for reading and stay tuned.**

**xxxpennyxxx**


	2. You'll be in my Heart

The Heart of the Matter

Chapter 2: You'll be in my Heart

**Okay this is the last part of this very short story, but you guys can read my other stories, Someone Else and Hope is on the Way…**

"Bones what's up" my eyes lingered on his and suddenly a blond girl walked up beside him and kissed his cheek and smiled at me. That was when my world shattered.

"Uh nothing I…just…I just came to ask you something but I forgot, plus it seems that your busy so you know what I'll just go. You two have fun tough." She said sadly and walked back to her car feeling Booth's eyes burning in the back of her scull. This was not the way she imagined telling Booth how much she loved him…

Booth's P.O.V

What was that all about…What was so important that she came to my house at 1 in the morning… As I watched her walk slowly to her car I had the sudden urge to run to her, grab her by the waist and kiss her passionately. I suddenly remembered the blond who had her arms around my waist and sighed.

"You coming back to bed?" Tara asked me.

I nodded and walked back to the bedroom. In my mind the girl that was waiting for me in my bedroom, had long brown hair and memorizing blue eyes and only seemed to talk scientifically…

It was now 5:00 am and I couldn't sleep. Bones face still etched in my head. I wanted to know so bad what she was gonna tell me. Somehow I had a feeling that it was really important… a couple minutes later I fell into a deep sleep dreaming about my scientific angel…

Brennan's P.O.V

When I got home I collapsed on the ground in tears wondering how my life had turned into such a mess. A couple months ago I had been a best selling author and the best forensic anthropologist there was. Now I was just broken hearted… I grabbed my cell phone and dialled Angela's number. I waited a while since I knew she was fast asleep.

"Hello…" Angela's sleepy voice said on the other end.

"Hey Ange its Brennan." I said and a sobbed came trough my body.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm so stupid." I wasn't to saying things like that, it felt weird.

"What happened?" She was now awake and in full best friend mode.

"I realized, I realized that I Dr. Temperance Brennan is madly in love with Seeley Booth." Angela shrieked.

"Oh My God sweetie that's great but wait why are you stupid?"

"Because Ange, I was too late, I was too late, I went to his house and he was there with a blond girl and they were obviously having sexual intercourse." I burst into tears again and I heard Angela gasp.

"Oh My God poor sweetie." I was crying my eyes out right now.

"You know what I'll call you back in 20 min okay?" Angela asked me.

I agreed and just went to work on my new book inspiration suddenly over flowing in my brain…

Booth's P.O.V 

I woke up suddenly by hearing someone knocking on the front door. I looked at my alarm clock to see it was 5:30 am. It must be Bones she must of remembered what she wanted to tell me. I quickly got out of bed and got my boxers and a shirt and ran to the door. I opened the door not to see Bones, but Angela who looked really pissed.

"Angela what the hell are you doing here at 5:30 in the morning?" I asked her. She picked up her purse and started hitting me with it.

"YOU ARE SO STUPID BOOTH!" She started screaming at me.

"What the hell did I do?" She stopped smacking me and she looked a lot more calm then before.

"You know that Brennan is in her apartment right crying her eyes out." What why would she be crying.

"Why is she crying?" I was starting to be worried.

"Because the reason she was crying is that a couple weeks after you proclaim your love to her, you go and sleep with another woman." She said angrily.

"She said we couldn't work out as a couple, she said she didn't love me like that." What the hell was going on?

"But the thing is is that she does love you, that is why she came here at 3:00 am to tell you that she LOVES you!" My heart stopped breathing…I ran to the living room, grabbed my coat and walked out the door towards my car…

"Go get her Booth." Angela's screamed from the doorway and I saw Tina…no wait Tara walked outside looking confused.

"I'm Angela, your service will not be needed anymore thank you." I saw Angela hand Tara 20 bucks and laughed under my breath, and made my way towards Bones's apartment.

Bones P.O.V 

Angela still hadn't called me back and I was really starting to wonder what she was doing. I heard knocking at the door and thinking it was Angela walked towards the door and opened it. I was shocked to see it was Booth.

"What are you…" He cut me off by grabbing me by the waist and bringing me in a passionate kiss. I kissed him back eagerly and put my hands around his neck and smiled into the kiss. I got a glance at a car parked in front of the house. Catching a closer look I saw that it was Angela smiling a million dollar smile. She saw me looking at her and she winked and drove away... We both pulled back and Booth whispered.

"I love you." I smiled and whispered back.

"I love you too." He smiled and pulled me into another kiss. I pulled him into the house and closed the door. And all of this was because of Sweets, who would of guessed…

**I know its short **

**But there might be an epilogue which will be another one shot story later on. Thank you everyone and read my other Bones stories, Hope is on the Way and Someone Else…**

**xxxpennyxxx **


End file.
